The invention relates to a delivery signal system and device and method of delivery indication. The invention provides an improved delivery signal device which includes a polymeric transparent film and a paper backing. The film has an electrostatic charge thereon and supports luminescent indicia. The delivery signal device is used to indicate the location for subsequent deliveries to be made. After an initial delivery the film is removed from a first container enclosing the item delivered. When a subsequent delivery of a second container is to be made the film is positioned on a planar glass window on an exterior wall facing the street from which the delivery is to be made.
The improvements of the invention each taken alone or in combination resolve the problems of the prior art. One problem of the prior art is the lack of a delivery signal device which is adapted to be removed from a package and then positioned on a window to identify the location for a delivery to be made. Another problem of the prior art is lack of a delivery signal system and device which is adapted to be night visible and to promote faster deliveries of products, such as pizzas, which will increase customer satisfaction and improve repeat business.
Frenkel in U.S. Pat. No. 2,064,060 discloses a device which is affixed to its mounting surface by an adhesive such as a glue or a paste. Elliott in U.S. Pat. Nos. 307,034 and 1,116,043, Jefferson in U.S. Pat. No. 1,148,233, Kalnitz in U.S. Pat. No. 1,829,005, Guernsey in U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,110 and Forbes in U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,350 each disclose a carton having a removable or folding portion. The removable portion of Elliott, Kalnitz and Guernsey are neither transparent nor adapted to be subsequently affixed to a window as is the delivery signal device of the present invention. The removable or folding portion of Jefferson and Forbes are not transparent. Beline in U.S. Pat. No. 2,222,166 and Wilcox in U.S. Pat. No. 1,984,559, Kennedy in U.S. Pat. No. 1,853,622, Newbert in U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,598, and Devney in U.S. Pat. No. 1,272,394 disclose printed members to be supported by door knobs. Johnson et. al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,816 discloses a clamshell type carton. Terris in U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,484 discloses a directional sign. Couture in U.S. Pat. No. 1,372,604 discloses a watch repair box. Levy in U.S. Pat. No. 3,417,861 discloses a display container. Tatham in U.S. Pat. No. 945,349 discloses a mailing box. The prior art does not disclose a delivery signal system or device which includes a transparent film which is adapted to be removed from a package and then positioned on a window to identify the location for a delivery to be made as is provided in accordance with the present invention.